My Misery Requirem
by Eternal Lilacs
Summary: Full Summary Inside. SasuNaruto


EL: Heya everyone. This is my angst fic. It might or might not make you cry. I don really care. I just want you to read and tell me if I should continue.

Summary: Naruto is a girl and is married to Sasuke. When Sasuke returns from a mission on his 20th birthday he finds Naruto murdered and barly clinging to life. After wishing him a happy birthday she fades away. A sorrow from the couple's past in brought out. One-Shot unless people actually want more of this fic

Sasuke's POV

"..." Speech

'...' thoughts

---------------------------------------------------

My Misery Requirem

Requierem of Death

----------------------------------------------------

I dashed through the forest hurrying to get home. Back to my beloved. I leapt over a bush and dashed through the clearing. Not even bothering to pull off my ANBU wolf mask I dash through the city heading to my house. It was unusually quiet but I put it off. Naruto was probably napping. She was 2 monthes pregnant after all and wasn't expecting me home for a while. A few of my old friends; Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura in particuar raised their hand in greeting. I mearly nodded and focused on my destination.

Today was my twentieth birthday. It was also my 4th wedding aniversary with Naruto. we'd been through so much. From simple flirting in high school. To love making when we were barley 15. It was a small imformal wedding. Only a select few people were invited. My old rival Neji. Shikamaru as well as the best man Itachi. I also recalled Jiraya, The 3rd, even Tsunade.

As I neared my mansion I slowed down and noticed something was wrong. It was too quiet. I felt a small chill run through my body. It was a bad omen and I knew it. I left my ANBU mask on and unsheathed my katana and began to methodically check the rooms. I realized that Naruto must've been in our shared room. I hoped that the chill I felt was just the wind and wasn't because something bad had happened. I stepped into the room. I was horrified at what I saw. I raised my katana at the mysterious murderer but s/he jumped out the window and landed feet first and had already taken off. I dropped my katana and touched the wound. I could tell it was deep. I could also tell it was fatal. Her ragged breathing and constant bloodflow made her look more dead than alive which i knew she was. I touched her lips. Her eyes opened softly and were already draining of color. The sapphire blue orbs which I had come to love and cherish had turned dull almost like a faded sky blue.

"Sasuke..." I leaned over her, my mask fell into the bloody mess but I made no move to retrieve it.

"What is it Naruto?" i could feel my tears welling up. It took all my self control not to lose it right there.

"Happy birthday Sasuke..." It was more or less a whispher now. I could feel the tears leaking out and mixing with the crimson blood that wouldn't stop flowing.

"I had a gift... But.. I guess... I can't give it to you... anymore..."

"It's alright Naruto..." I couldn't help but cry now. It hurt so much. My beloved Naruto murdered.

"I... Love... you... Sasuke..." I could see traces of tears on her face. Why did it have to end like this. Why? The person I loved the most in the world dieing right there in front of me. It hurt so god damned much.

"Sasuke..." I glanced at her quickly. Her voice was so weak... I chocked back tears and glanced at her.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... I should... have... listened... to... you..." I saw tears flowing now. Her face blured as my tears began to drip onto the bloodied floor. I dashed out of the house and called for a medic. Within minutes they were there. But in that fatal minute she was gone. A small trace of a smile was just barley visible.

- - - A week Later - - -

I dressed in my black funeral clothes. Three people died when my beloved was killed. My heart died there, our child died, as well as my sweet beautiful Naruto...

I walked up to where her funeral was being held. I hid in the shadows so no one would see me. Some were muttering about how I probably had killed her myself and that my not being there was even more proof. I clenched my fist in anger but didn't step out. Only Neji noticed me. He and the rest of the gang knew I was there and that was all that mattered to me. The void where my heart once was still bled on that day. When the funeral was over I hid myself in a small grove of trees where Naruto and I had first kissed. It was nothing more than a peck on the cheek but it had turned into our first ever true romantic kiss. I let my hair hang over my eyes and silently cried.

It was dark when I began my trek home. Luckily for me the moon was full. I stepped into my house and began to clean up. I refused to enter the room where she was killed and was about to seal it off when Neji steeped out of the shadows.

"She wouldn't want you to do that you know..." His empty eyes were pooled with sadness. "I'll help you clean."

I nodded my head. By the time morning came I could see that Neji had left. I glanced into the now sparkling room. I kept my bloodied ANBU mask though. I set it in a glass box. I picked a single white rose from the garden and set it next to her grave. I glanced at the rising sun. It was a day. The beginning of a new life.

Fin

--------------------------------------------

EL: Okay... I don't think that made sense. If you really want more of this story review and tell me so :D. Note that if I do write more for this story It'll be flashbacks of when Sasuke and Naruto were married. In case you haven't noticed there is a slight spoiler for my fic Blind Devoted Love. Sorta. XD


End file.
